The present invention relates to a cassette load/unload device, and particularly to the cassette load/unload device of DAT magnetic tape machine for front load.
The conventional cassette load/unload devices most are divided into cam link transmission and gear transmission for driving cassette load/unload device by means of cam link, and normally it may apply force only to one point on the cassette loader while not to distribute force evenly to the each side of the cassette loader so that the movement of cassette loader is not steady to result in high error rate; and gear transmission cassette load/unload device is to accomplish horizontal and vertical movement track by means of special arrangement of gears, and its complicated mechanism has caused large increase of die casting cost; further it should require a larger room for receiving gears not good for downsizing development. For the conventional cassette load/unload device, when the cassette tape is sent into the tape machine through the movable door, the movable door remains movable to cause the user sending another cassette tape or other foreign article into the machine to cause machine failure.